creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Shadow Hunter 1988 I/@comment-25260074-20160408175633
Hier ist die von dir so dringend gewünschte Kritik. Sie ist ausführlich, enthält jeden einzelnen deiner Fehler, wird dir am Ende für jeden dieser Fehler einen Verbesserungsvorschlag geben, und dich hoffentlich ein wenig wachrütteln. '' „Ich und ein Kumpel von mir…“, '' ist schon einmal redundant. Die nähere Erklärung, zu wem der Kumpel denn nun gehört, ist nur dann nötig, wenn er nicht zu dir gehört, oder wenn euch beide etwas Besonderes verbindet, was du noch nicht erwähnt hast. '' „Die Jagdhütte… dieser.“ '' Ist das Ding plötzlich von Femininum auf Maskulinum gewechselt, oder hab ich was verpasst? Aber ok, wer bin ich, eine Geschlechtsumwandlung zu verurteilen? '' „Pick-Up. Blackwood Forrest.“ '' Doppel R, man. Außerdem denke ich, dass es auch schönere Begriffe für beides gegeben hätte. '' „In einem bestimmten Radius.“ '' Die Bezeichnung Radius erlaube ich nur bei Angriffen, oder in der Mathematik bei irgendwelchen Berechnungen. '' „… mit einem Kumpel.“ Hatten wir diesen Kumpel nicht bereits erwähnt? Wenn du nicht neue Informationen bezüglich seiner Beschaffenheit gibst, ist die Bezeichnung „ein“ ebenfalls redundant. '' „Frank selber…“ '' Frank? Wer ist Frank? Hab ich was verpasst? Ist Frank eine Erweiterung deines Pick-Ups? Ach hätte doch nur jemand vielleicht einen gewissen ich weiß ja auch nicht irgendwie so was gibt möglicherweise einen Kumpel mit diesem Namen vorgestellt. Tja, Pech. '' „Frank kennt diesen Wald nicht, und ich will ihn…“ '' Ihn etwas zeigen? Alles klar. Ich zeig dich gleich was. '' „Bei der Sonne sind alle Einwohner glücklich und zufrieden“ '' Hast du `ne Umfrage gemacht? Woher weißt du das? Wann bist du in ebendiese Kleinstadt gekommen? '' „Professor“ '' Was. Ich wiederhole. Was juckt mich an `nem Professor, der tektonische Platten studiert, irgendwo in einer Kleinstadt? Warum warst du da? Wann warst du da? Warum hat eine Kleinstadt so einen Professor nötig? '' „in der nähe“ '' DER Alter. Da steht sogar noch ein Artikel. Nähe wird groß geschrieben. '' „Gecrasht.“ '' Ich hasse Anglizismen, und in diesem Falle klingt sie auch einfach nur wie ein Crash. '' „Bus“ '' Warum wärst du jetzt beinahe in den Bus geknallt? Was hattest du denn zu tun? '' „Frank selber“ '' Bayern. Selbst. Aber warum Frank selber? Jeder hätte bei einer beinahe-Kollision `nen Kollaps gekriegt. '' „aber ich habe es ja noch geschafft.“ '' Das ist nicht mein erster Gedanke nach einem beinahe-Autounfall, und jeder der das sagt, verdient keinen Führerschein, weil er viel zu leichtfertig mit einem Unfall umgeht. '' „die Bäume haben alle ihre grünen und gesunden Blätter.“ '' Aha. Grün muss ja nicht gesund sein. Vielleicht schimmeln die Dinger ja? Uwääääh Natur. '' „Doch das einzige“ '' ARTIKEL. Außerdem fehlt gleich danach ein Komma. Das nennt man Nominalisierung. '' „was fehlt sind die singenden Vögel.“ '' Nein, was fehlt, sind zwei Kommas. '' „normalerweise sind hier Vögel.“ ''In `nem Wald. Wow. Was für`n Wunder. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Außerdem, wie hörst du das Gezwitscher von Vögeln in einem Pick-Up, der fährt? '' „Blackwood Forest“ '' 1. Kein Artikel, weil es EIN bestimmter Blackwood Forrest ist. 2. DOPPEL R '' „Touristenreich“ '' Ist des überhaupt ein Wort? Neologismus? Wenn, dann ist es ein Adjektiv, und gehört klein geschrieben. '' „müsst ihr noch wissen.“ '' Warum redet er den Leser plötzlich direkt an? Woher sollen wir das wissen? '' „Ein Fluss durchzieht ein Teil des Waldes.“ '' Einen Teil. Außerdem, wann seid ihr aus dem Auto ausgestiegen? '' „Eigentlich sehe ich entweder einen Bären oder ein Hirsch hier rasten, doch diesmal ist nix zu sehen.“ '' (Nachtrag: Ja, weil du mit `ner beschissenen Karre durch den Wald fährst.) '' „Über mir fliegt ein kleiner Vogelschwarm zum Süden hin.“ '' Ich dachte, die Vögel haben sich verpisst. Außerdem kannst du nicht + zum Süden + schreiben, weil es dämlich klingt, und Süden kein Fluss ist. '' „Nun fängt es langsam an zu regnen, die Regentropfen prasseln auf meinen Pick-Up.“ '' Ich dachte ihr seid im Wald. Aber anscheinend nicht. In einem Wald würden die Tropfen nicht an deinen Wagen rankommen, und ich werde erst ziemlich spät kapieren, dass ihr die ganze Zeit in dem Ding hockt. Noch dazu: Strichpunkt anstatt Komma. '' „Aber zum Glück ist es kein Sturm oder so was in der Art.“ '' SOWAS IN DER ART. Böser Fehler, ganz böser Fehler. It is halfassed. Als Autor wirfst du dem Leser kein „irgendetwas“ vor, sondern du beschreibst es ihm. Erklärst es ihm so haarklein, dass er es sich vorstellen kann, obwohl es nur irgendetwas ist. '' „steigt zuerst Frank aus.“ '' DU FÄHRST MIT NEM TRUCK DURCH NEN WALD!? (Hier hab ich`s gerafft) '' „er nimmt seine Sachen und rennt dann zur Hütte.“ '' Pussy '' „Ich Folge ihn“ '' Fällt dir was auf? Ihm, außerdem folgen klein schreiben. '' „so schnell es geht und steckte dann den Schlüssel ein.“ '' Welchen? Auto oder Bude? '' „Mit ein paar mal“ ''Ein paar ist fast so schlimm wie ein Artikel. Groß schreiben. Außerdem wäre hier „Versuche“ besser geeignet gewesen. '' „Ein Fernsehen steht in der Ecke“ '' Fernsehen ist der Vorgang, wenn man sich im FERNSEHER ein Programm ansieht '' „Frank entdeckt es sofort“ '' Der Fernseher. Entdeckt ihn. '' „und fragt mich, ob es okay ist wenn er Fernsehen sieht.“ '' Komma fehlt. Außerdem „fernsieht“ '' „Ich habe keinen Einwand dafür“ '' dafür rauslassen oder DAGEGEN '' „und gebe ihn die Fernbedienung.“ '' Ihm ;_; '' „Während er Fernsehen sieht“ '' … '' „Vorher hat mein Vater nur zwei Jagdgewehre“ '' Das ist Vorvergangenheit. Entweder hat gehabt oder hatte. '' „doch diesmal scheint er.“ '' Diesmal passt nicht. Er ist ja nicht mit seinem Vater in der Hütte. '' „Ich frage mich in erster Linie warum.“ '' Ich auch. Warum tue ich mir das an? '' „nieder zu prasseln“ '' Zusammengeschrieben '' „Ich trage um meinen Hals einen Fernglas.“ '' Ein Fernglas. '' „Doch nix ist hier zu sehen, selbst Frank ist es langweilig geworden.“ '' Strichpunkt. Außerdem ist nix kein besonders schönes Wort in einer Geschichte. ''“Antworte ich ihn“ '' ... Dativ '' „Diesmal sagt Frank nix“ '' Außer in wörtlicher Rede passt das Wort wirklich nirgends. '' „Auch mit dem Rundgang ist nix geworden.“ ''AUS dem Rundgang. Außerdem NICHTS, meine Güte. '' „Es hat fast vier Stunden geregnet“ '' Aha, ok. Dennoch habe ich keine Ahnung, in welcher Zeit die Geschichte verläuft. Für mich hat diese Geschichte irgendwie keine Tempus-Zuordnung. '' „hat gesagt das wir nachts“ '' 1. Dass 2. Warum eigentlich nur, wenn die Nacht bereits eingebrochen ist? Sollte man das nicht davor machen? '' „versucht mich hier fern zu halten.“ '' Versucht KOMMA mich hier fernzuhalten '' „Nur hat es nicht geklappt.“ '' Wie so ein kleines Kind. '' „Wir sehen vor uns eine Gruppe von Touristen und dessen Touristenführer.“ '' 1. Dessen? Die Gruppe ist… eine Person? Deren Aha ok. Außerdem: IM WALD LEUTE WAS IST DES FÜRN WALD '' „ ,,Was ist los"? Fragt Frank den Touristenführer.“ '' Nach wörtlicher Rede, wenn ein Satz noch drangehängt wird, folgt ein Komma. '' „Der Mann trägt eine Brille und teure Jeans“ '' IM WALD '' „ ,, Sind sie Jäger"? Fragt er uns.“ '' Komma und ach du Schande, nein. Wir sind Ballerinas du Pfeife. '' „ ,, Ja das sind wir". Antworte ich.“ '' Komma, bestätige den Jeansheini nicht auch noch. '' „ ,,Okay gut, wissen sie vielleicht was diesem Reh angegriffen ha Fragt er.“ '' DIESES. Außerdem Komma vor was. '' „Ich überprüfe den Kadaver und sehe etwas was ich noch nie gesehen habe.“ '' Komma vor dem was wegen Relativsatz. Außerdem nicht dauernd „was“ benutzen. '' „Die linke Seite des Reh“ '' Schön, dass du dich an einem Genitiv versucht hast, schade, dass du gescheitert bist. Des Rehs. '' „Blut verschmiert den eins zu schönen Boden.“ '' Was? Meinst du vielleicht: Der einst so schöne Boden ist nun blutverschmiert? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. '' „Das Gras hat sich rot verfärbt, durch das Blut.“ '' Kein Komma. Das Gras hat sich durch das Blut rot verfärbt. Außerdem: Nein. So viel Blut kommt da ned raus, und Pflanzen können nur damit besprenkelt werden, nicht getränkt '' „ ,,Ich weiß nicht. So etwas habe ich noch nie in meinen Leben gesehen". Sage ich.“ '' Auch keine Kommas oder? '' „ ,,Okay, trotzdem danke. Wir gehen Richtung Bus". Sagt der Mann.“ '' KOMMA '' „ Aber etwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich fühle es.“ '' Klische. '' „Auf einmal fängt der Seismograph anzuschlagen.“ ''Deus ex machina. Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie ein Kind, dem man primitiv eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat. „Woher? Warum? Seit wann?“ '' „Der Professor rennt wie verrückt hin“ '' WOHER KOMMT DER DENN. DAS IST NICHT DER RICHTIGE ZEITPUNKT UM FAHRRAD ZU FAHREN! '' „und sieht wie das Ding wie verrückt spielt.“ ''Komma. Außerdem ohne wie verrücktspielen. Aber warum rennt der Prof schon davor durch die Gegend? '' „Hätte ich gewusst was passiert, wäre ich nie hergekommen.“ '' Klischee. '' „ich sehe wie Frank„ Komma vor wie. '' „Verflixt. Normalerweise ist jetzt keine Erdbeben Zeit". Sage ich.“ Komma. Außerdem sagst du das sicher nicht, wenn Bäume um dich herum umkippen, und die Erde bebt. Du sagst nicht mal Fuck in dem Moment, weil du einfach keine Zeit dafür hast. '' „Doch Frank scheint nicht zuzuhören.“ Warum wohl? '' „Er ist damit beschäftigt zu überleben, genau wie ich.“ Dieser Satz war gleichermaßen witzig und traurig. '' „Als endlich das Erdbeben aufgehört hat“ Satzgliedstellung. Endlich nach Erdbeben. '' „rappel“ e '' „Vor uns auf den Boden liegt eine Fotokamera.“ EX MACHINA HORROR '' „sehe das es„ Doppel s und Komma '' „nur ein Bild enthält.“ Klischee '' „Darauf zu sehen ist eine seltsame Gestalt.“ KLISCHEEEEE '' „Im Vordergrund sind vier Jugendliche.“ '' KLISCHEEEEEEEEEEE '' „Vermutlich Touristen, die nicht bemerkt haben das etwas sie beobachtet.“ '' KLISCHEEEEEEEEEEEE DOPPEL S UND KOMMA. Woher weißt du des überhaupt? '' „Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, was ich vorhin gesehen habe. Es ist die gleiche Kreatur wie auf den Bild.“ Wann wo, warum? Außerdem: Dativ -> dem Bild '' „Dunkle Augen und scharfe Zähne verzieren den seltsamen Kopf der Kreatur.“ '' Verzieren? Stuck verziert `ne Decke, Zähne hingegen verzehren höchstens was. '' „Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich etwas.“ '' KOMMA '' „ ,,Was ist das"? Fragt Frank. ,,Ich weiß nicht". Antworte ich. „ DUDE KOMMMMMMMMMMA '' „Ein riesiger Riss klafft herum“ '' Wo? '' „und eine dunkle Aura strömt herum.“ '' Wo? Aha, alles klar. Das hat der Seismograph erfasst, weil die Vögel anders geflogen sind und der Pickup Ballett getanzt hat, während dein Kumpel der vielleicht möglicherweise Frank heißt vor dem Regen wegrennt und Fernsehen sieht. Im ernst, eine dunkle Aura ist das schlimmste, das du hättest tun können. Das ist nämlich wirklich witzig. Noch dazu hast du zwei Mal sehr kurz hintereinander ein „herum“ eingefügt, und ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Stilmittel ist. '' „Komische und mir mitnichten bekannte Geräusche sind zuhören.“ '' Die kommen von mir. '' „Jetzt weiß ich vor was mich mein Vater gewarnt hat.“ '' WARUM SAGT DEIN DAD NICHT EINFACH GEH NICHT HIN DA IS WAS. Außerdem Komma. Außerdem klingts kacke '' „Der Riss hat unsere Realität zerstört und eine andere Dimension geöffnet.“ '' Aha, lel, ok. Bist du son Esofutzi? Verkaufst du mir Riechkerzen? Nein, wirklich, das musste nicht sein. '' „ ,, Warum habe ich nicht auf dich gehört"? Frage ich leise vor mich hin.“ '' Jup. Jup. Du hättest uns allen viel erspart. KOMMA (ich hab glaube ich Komma Tourette) Außerdem frägt man nicht leise vor sich hin. '' „auf mein Vater gehört“ '' meinen '' „Hätte ich doch lieber auf mein Vater gehört und nie hergekommen.“ '' Wo ist das erste Prädikat des Satzes? Und wäre nie hergekommen. Zusammenfassung: Deine Handlung scheint vollkommen durcheinander gewürfelt zu sein, ist hinten und vorne vollkommen unschlüssig, hat nichts im Geringsten mit Horror zutun, verbleibt fernab von jeglicher Logik und ist gespickt mit Rechtschreibfehlern. Ich empfehle dir zu lesen. Richtige Bücher. Und zwar viele davon, wenn dir tatsächlich etwas am Schreiben liegt, denn so wirst du nirgendswohin kommen. Grammatik mag für dich an deiner Legasthenie scheitern, dennoch haben dir so viele User angeboten, Testleser zu spielen, dass ich es wirklich nicht mehr witzig finde, wie du dich weiterhin über Leute, die dir helfen wollen, beschwerst. Ich werde dir nicht erklären, wie Grammatik funktioniert, wenn du nicht darum fragst, da es mir ein wenig redundant vorkommt, wenn du meine Hilfe ohnehin ablehnen wirst. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust mehr, dir haarklein Tipps zu geben, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Eine HANDLUNG ist logisch. Sie folgt einem Zeitstrahl. In deiner Handlung musst du erklären, wann der Professor dazugestoßen ist, dass du einen Seismographen eingesteckt hast, oder dass ihr letztes Wochenende in einer Kleinstadt verbracht habt. Sie muss schlüssig sein, weswegen du nicht einfach Handlungsstränge aus dem Nichts hervorzaubern kannst. Es war nämlich anstrengend, den Überblick zu bewahren. Du schreibst eher lieblos. Keine Beschreibungen von gar nichts, und wenn, dann nur halb. Bäume sind grün, das weiß ich. Ich will wissen, ob das Sonnenlicht von ihnen aufgefangen, und gefiltert wird. Ob sie sanft im Wind wiegen oder von einer Böe gepackt wurden. Sonst interessieren mich die Blätter nicht, wenn du nicht vor hast, ihnen einen Kontext oder wenigstens ein Bild für den Leser zu verpassen. Es sollte auch vielleicht gruselig sein, und das war es wirklich nicht. Eine dunkle Aura ist eher zum Lachen oder zum Heulen. Diese ganze Kritik lässt sich sehr gut zusammenfassen: Deine Geschichte ist auf allen Punkten unzulänglich, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das so sagen muss, weil du es scheinbar einfach nicht kapierst. Glaub mir, du musst lesen, und üben. Auf dem Punkt, auf dem du jetzt bist, waren schon viele hier, aber sie haben sich weitergebildet und dazugelernt. Hier geben dir alle gerne Tipps, solange du sie annimmst und wenigstens Stück für Stück anwendest, anstatt alle vollzumaulen, da sie dir keine hilfreiche Kritik gäben. Hier ist eine. Es gibt verschiedene Wege dir beizubringen, wie man besser schreibt, und falls du irgendwie daran interessiert bist gehe ich das gerne mit dir durch, bis du es alleine locker schaffst. Es würde nur Zeit und Kraft beanspruchen, die ich jetzt sicher nicht investieren werde, weil ich wütend bin. Du schuldest den Leuten in deinen Nachrichten vielleicht eine Entschuldigung, ich dir aber auch, weil das hier keine freundliche Kritik ist. Entschuldige, aber es muss so sein. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung. Rant Over.